1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to aid in instructing athletic techniques and, in particular, in instructing baseball batting techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accepted baseball batting technique includes a slight step or stride toward the pitcher as the ball is being swung at. A persistant problem in teaching baseball batting techniques is to teach one how to avoid an apparently natural tendency to stride toward the baselines and not directly toward the pitcher.
Many devices have been developed in the prior art for teaching various batting techniques to baseball players. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,583; 4,034,991; 3,940,131; and 2,985,452 are directed to perfecting various aspects of the batting swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,076 purports to teach the batter to be able to maintain eye contact with the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,116 suggests a device for teaching the batter to take a stride of the proper length.
However, none of the devices in the prior art were useful in teaching the batter to stride directly toward the pitcher's mound. Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a teaching aid that would help accomplish this object.